


Кадфаэль в изгнании

by Catwolf



Category: Cadfael (TV), Cadfael Chronicles - Ellis Peters
Genre: Age Difference, Drama & Romance, Historical References, M/M, Religious Themes & References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Будучи изгнанным из любимого Шрусберийского аббатства, брат Кадфаэль находит утешение в объятиях друга.





	Кадфаэль в изгнании

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cadfael in Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264227) by [sphinxvictorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinxvictorian/pseuds/sphinxvictorian). 



— Брат Кадфаэль? — от двери мастерской до Кадфаэля донёсся надменный, с лёгким оттенком презрения голос.  
Кадфаэль не сразу поднял взгляд на говорившего, поскольку очень хорошо знал, кто это.  
— Да, брат Жером? — откликнулся он, не сводя глаз с микстуры из арники и гусиного жира, которую медленно помешивал, чтобы она не загустела по своему обыкновению.  
— Тебя срочно вызывает отец приор Роберт.  
Кадфаэль взглянул вверх и вбок, прежде чем снова опустить глаза на микстуру. Брат Жером стоял прямо в дверях — с нетерпеливым видом, решительно стиснув спрятанные в рукавах руки, дрожащие от обычных для него негодования и ощущения превосходства. На его лице застыло выражение неприязни — как всегда при одном лишь взгляде на Кадфаэля, которого Жером полагал наименее достойным и приносящим больше всего хлопот монахом. Кадфаэль криво усмехнулся самому себе, выпрямился и вышел за дверь, чтобы позвать брата Освина, который был занят прополкой грядок с целебными травами.  
— Брат, сходи присмотри за притиранием из арники; его необходимо всё время медленно помешивать, помни. Следи, чтобы оно не загустело.  
— Иду, брат Кадфаэль, — долговязый молодой монах поднялся с колен и подошёл ближе. Слегка поклонившись обоим старшим монахам, он вошёл в хижину. Кадфаэль отошёл в сторону и сделал Жерому жест, чтобы тот показывал дорогу. Жером издал неодобрительное фырканье, но пошёл впереди.  
Придя к покоям приора Роберта, Жером сперва побывал внутри сам, а затем завёл Кадфаэля в полутёмную комнату, освещённую лишь парой свечей и маленьким окошком, расположенным высоко в стене. Приор Роберт гордился тем, что был наибольшим аскетом из всей шрусберийской братии, и ожидал, что другие монахи, находящиеся теперь у него в подчинении, последуют его примеру. Одна из свечей, стоявшая перед ним на столе, бросала на резкие черты приора глубокие тени.  
— Что ж, Кадфаэль, — заговорил приор, и каждое его слово дышало гневом, — ты наконец преступил черту. Я полон изумления, что тебе хватает дерзости оставаться в этом монастыре после того, что ты совершил.  
Кадфаэль поспешно перебрал в памяти последние несколько дней, пытаясь припомнить какой-нибудь поступок или встречу, что могли бы вызвать гнев приора на этот раз. Тот следил за ним с тех самых пор, как временно возглавил аббатство после внезапной кончины аббата Радульфа год назад. Роберт никогда не любил Кадфаэля и всегда полагал, что от его присутствия один лишь вред и что он оказывает опасное влияние на молодых послушников. Кадфаэль знал, что это из-за его связей с внешним миром; он до сих пор интересовался тем, что происходило снаружи монастырских стен, гораздо больше, чем тем, что творилось внутри, — и это было тем, чего Роберт никогда не мог понять и что всегда рассматривал как попрание всего устава Святого Бенедикта.  
Прежде, чем Кадфаэль сумел воскресить в памяти какое-либо возможное прегрешение за недавнее время, Роберт продолжил:  
— Молчишь? Что ж, по меньшей мере, ты сумел осознать тяжесть своего преступления.  
— Я молчу лишь потому, отец приор, что не могу понять, в чём меня обвиняют.  
При этих словах приор выпрямился в кресле и пододвинул к себе лист бумаги.  
— Что ж, брат Кадфаэль, в таком случае позволь мне сообщить тебе — кое-кто поклялся, что ты виновен в отвратительном грехе содомии, который совершил с одним из наших братьев. Здесь всё записано официально. Что ты можешь ответить на это обвинение?  
Стараясь внешне сохранять спокойствие, Кадфаэль в то же время лихорадочно рылся в памяти, пытаясь отыскать хоть какой-нибудь случай, который могли бы истолковать настолько превратно. Затем он попытался припомнить того, кто мог бы поручиться за столь заведомо ложное обвинение. Однако стоило ему бросить взгляд на постное лицо Жерома, как он почувствовал уверенность, что этому монаху обвинитель известен. Должно быть, кто-то, кого невозможно вычислить. Кадфаэль глубоко вздохнул и, надеясь достучаться до приора Роберта сквозь его чувство справедливости, произнёс настолько мягко и равнодушно, насколько мог:  
— Я ничего не могу сказать на это, отец приор, кроме того, что это ложь — полная и абсолютная. Могу я узнать, кто обвиняет меня в этом?  
— Это тебя не касается, брат! Тебе достаточно знать, что обвинение существует и ты должен на него ответить. Больше ничего. Согласно уставу, после всех твоих прегрешений у меня нет другого выхода, кроме как приговорить тебя к бичеванию плетью, чтобы дать понять, насколько ложными путями ты шёл всё это время, и наставить на истинный и непреложный путь Господа. Сейчас ты проследуешь за мной к алтарю. Прочая братия хора уже в сборе. Если после наказания и нескольких дней размышлений и искупления в своей келье ты сможешь поклясться на священных мощах Святой Уиннифред, что ни разу не познал тела другого мужчины, мы примем тебя назад с распростёртыми объятиями. Однако если ты не сможешь дать эту клятву, ты будешь изгнан из нашего братства! «Отриньте зло!» — как написал Святой Павел в своём послании к коринфянам.  
Он поднялся, неумолимый, как камни самого аббатства, и направился к двери, а Кадфаэль и Жером последовали за ним. Кадфаэль не боялся плети, он страшился того, что его вышвырнут во внешний мир, где он не сможет мыслить разумно. Он шёл следом за приором, ошеломлённый, почти не в силах поверить, что вот-вот поднимется вихрь, закружит его и унесёт из безопасности Шрусберийского аббатства в жаждущие объятия хаоса. Куда ему идти? Как он сможет вновь жить в миру, без священного спокойствия и утешения, что даровал ему монастырь? Он не мог поклясться на кресте, что ни разу не познал тела другого мужчины, — потому что познал, много лет назад, до того, как надел рясу. Нахлынули непрошеные воспоминания, но он отбросил их — а тем временем они достигли южной двери, ведущей из крытых галерей монастыря в церковь аббатства.  
Кадфаэль выдержал бичевание, распростёршись крестом перед алтарём. Кожаные ремни безжалостно вгрызались в его плоть, и он почти насквозь прокусил губу в отчаянной попытке не закричать от боли. Наконец он поднялся на дрожащие колени. Ему было слышно, как плачет в задних рядах брат Освин, и привязанность юноши послужила некоторым утешением. Кадфаэль попытался устоять на ногах, но вновь упал на колени, ударившись ими о холодный каменный пол. Какое-то мгновение он постоял коленопреклонённым, склонив голову, и позволил себе несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть, стараясь привыкнуть к боли. Затем Кадфаэль ощутил, как две сильные и осторожные руки подхватили его, поднимая на ноги.  
— Я держу тебя, брат. Позволь нам отвести тебя в кровать, — мягко проговорил брат Ансельм, лекарь, и они с братом Освином помогли Кадфаэлю дойти до кельи. Ансельм был вынужден вернуться к другим своим обязанностям, а брат Освин остался и помог Кадфаэлю лечь лицом вниз на соломенный тюфяк. Затем Освин поспешил в лазарет, чтобы взять немного притирания из арники для ран.  
Когда Освин ушёл, Кадфаэль, больше не в силах притворяться стоиком, громко застонал от телесной и душевной муки, уткнувшись лицом в тюфяк. Его начало охватывать отчаяние, но он знал, что должен его подавить. Кадфаэль позволил нескольким сердитым слезам скатиться по щекам, а затем, услышав за дверью торопливые шаги брата Освина, вновь сумел взять себя в руки. Освин попытался снять с Кадфаэля рясу, но тот остановил его, жестом показав, что её надо разорвать. Освин был потрясён при одной мысли о том, чтобы порвать неповреждённую рясу, но, послушавшись, осторожно разорвал её вдоль рукава — и заплакал вновь, по возможности бережно отделив рясу от спины Кадфаэля и увидев кровавые раны. Когда болезненная процедура была окончена, Освин чуткими пальцами размазал густое, коричневое и липкое вещество по каждой ране. Кадфаэль обнаружил, что, несмотря на всю боль, думает о том, что Освин делает успехи в его ремесле.  
Освин накрыл раны чистыми тряпицами и повернулся, чтобы покинуть келью. Кадфаэль услышал, как он остановился у двери, и шлёпанье его сандалий, когда он начал поворачиваться обратно.  
— Ступай, Освин, мне уже лучше.  
Тогда Освин ушёл, и Кадфаэль остался наедине со своими мыслями и болью. Отчаяние вновь грозило поглотить его, и на сей раз он позволил себе в него погрузиться. Не было ни одного шанса на то, чтобы ему позволили остаться, — разве что случится чудо, и приор Роберт покинет аббатство вместе с братом Жеромом. И даже в подобном случае — удалось ли бы ему убедить остальных? Ему была отвратительна мысль о том, чтобы поклясться, что он ни разу не познал тела другого мужчины, в то время как это было ложью. Но как ещё ему могут позволить остаться?  
В течении следующих нескольких дней, как ни пытался Кадфаэль размышлять о грехе содомии, большую часть времени он провёл, пытаясь придумать способ остаться, который не требовал бы от него лжесвидетельства. Но к концу времени, отпущенного ему на раздумия, он пришёл к выводу, что больше нет смысла надеяться на милосердие и ему остаётся просто положиться на судьбу. Придётся уйти в мир и найти пристанище, где он сможет прожить оставшиеся ему годы хотя бы в относительном покое и уединении. Нет, отшельником он не станет. Для этого у него не хватит выдержки, размышлял Кадфаэль, но, возможно, где-нибудь ему найдётся место как целителю. Ему следует пересечь границу Уэльса и прожить остаток жизни со своим народом.  
Раны Кадфаэля исцелились хорошо, лихорадки не было, и он почувствовал, что в первый день сможет пройти добрых несколько миль, больше, чем если бы он смог попросить Мадога, чтобы тот отвёз его вниз по течению реки Северн, что протекала между городом и аббатством. У аббатства он не должен просить ничего — даже своего старого мула. Он не хочет быть обязанным ни аббатству, ни любому другому месту в Шрусбери — а также ни одному человеку. Он не может пойти к Хью. Мысль о том, что его дорогой друг узнает причину его позора, была для Кадфаэля невыносима. И в этом заключалась ещё одна трудность.  
В последнее время у Хью часто случались нелады с женой, и вследствие этого он, испытывая желание выговориться другу, проводил много времени, подпирая дверной косяк мастерской Кадфаэля или оперевшись на дерево у реки. Хью был предельно откровенен, пересказывая подробности ссор с женой, и Кадфаэль чувствовал, как всколыхиваются в его душе старые чувства — ревность, что он всегда испытывал к Элин, и желание забрать Хью у неё и обладать им единолично. Эти чувства преследовали Кадфаэля со дня женитьбы Хью. Поскольку — а с самим собой Кадфаэль был абсолютно честен — он влюбился в Хью в тот самый день, когда тот позволил Годит Эдни уехать, а вскоре попросил его, Кадфаэля, о дружбе. Он не мог не замечать пристального взгляда синих глаз Хью, оценивающе глядящих на него; глаз, в которых светилось восхищение его богатым прошлым. Стало быть, он не может искать убежища в доме Хью — или его вновь постигнет тот самый грех, из-за которого ему предстоит покинуть тихий монастырь.  
Может ли он покинуть Шрусбери так, чтобы Хью об этом не узнал? Люди Хью, несомненно, увидят, что Кадфаэль ушёл из аббатства, неся на спине свои скромные пожитки, и доложат об этом своему командиру. Он должен озаботиться тем, чтобы его не увидели, а это значит, что придётся скрываться до вечера, а затем ускользнуть на юго-запад вдоль реки, чтобы обогнуть городские стены и остаться незамеченным стражниками Хью.  
На следующее утро после того, как Кадфаэль примирился с судьбой, в дверях его кельи показался брат Жером. Кадфаэль, заранее одевшийся с помощью брата Освина в запасную рясу, осторожно поднялся на ноги. Чувствуя, как грубая ткань неприятно натирает поджившие рубцы, он проследовал за Жеромом вниз, в церковь аббатства.  
Приор Роберт стоял у гробницы Святой Уиннифред, а за его спиной столпились остальные братья. Жером встал рядом с ним, и Кадфаэль увидел довольное выражение, появившееся на лицах их обоих при виде его болезненных движений. Он медленно опустился на колени у гробницы и положил правую руку на каменный саркофаг. Приор навис над Кадфаэлем и торжественно заговорил:  
— Брат Кадфаэль, готов ли ты поклясться на священных мощах Святой Уиннифред, что ни разу не познал тела другого мужчины?  
Наступила абсолютная тишина. Слыша, как колотится в горле его собственное сердце, Кадфаэль закрыл глаза и ответил настолько твёрдым и спокойным голосом, насколько был способен:  
— Отец приор, я не могу в этом поклясться.  
Под сводами прокатился совместный вздох двадцати его братьев.  
Если бы Кадфаэля не опечалил протестующий шёпот Освина, он бы улыбнулся при виде очевидного восторга на лицах приора Роберта и брата Жерома.  
— В таком случае, Кадфаэль, у тебя есть всего лишь час, чтобы собрать немного одежды и еды. Ты будешь изгнан из аббатства и не сможешь вернуться. Брат Освин, ты можешь помочь этому человеку, но не должен говорить ему ни единого слова, иначе разделишь его судьбу.  
После этих слов приор и брат Жером развернулись на пятках и ушли. Прочая братия, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, разошлась к своим покинутым обязанностям, а оставшийся Освин в молчании проследовал за Кадфаэлем из церкви в его келью. Кадфаэль опустился на свою кровать, внезапно поняв, что не знает, как уйти.  
Какой-то миг Освин смотрел на него, а затем — с более решительным видом, чем Кадфаэль когда-либо у него видел, — склонил голову и покинул келью. Он вернулся с едой и в сопровождении брата Ансельма, который лишь взглянул на Кадфаэля сверху вниз, печально улыбнулся, покачал головой и, прежде чем уйти, положил на стул рядом с едой кое-какую простую одежду странника и крепкий посох.  
Освин перевязал раны Кадфаэля и сложил всё, включая притирание, в кожаную суму. Кадфаэль попытался наклониться и достать кое-что из-под кровати, но почувствовал, как натянулась кожа его рубцов, и остановился.  
— Брат Освин, ты не поможешь мне достать этот узел? Мне больно наклоняться так низко.  
Освин открыл рот, собираясь ответить, но Кадфаэль предостерегающе вскинул руку.  
— Нет, брат мой, не говори ни слова, приор запретил тебе разговаривать со мной. Теперь отойди, Освин. Нет, мальчик, ты не должен говорить ничего, просто дай мне уйти.  
Кадфаэль собрал свои вещи, медленно вышел из кельи, спустился по лестнице, прошёл по всему зданию монастыря и вышел в земли аббатства. На миг солнце ослепило его после прохладного монастырского полумрака. Он подошёл к воротам аббатства, и Освин, непрошеным следовавший за ним по пятам, отодвинул засов и отворил для него деревянные створки. Когда Кадфаэль уже готов был ступить во внешний мир, Освин прошептал «Бог в помощь, брат Кадфаэль!» и пожал его руку. А следом за этим Кадфаэль вышел за ворота.  
Пару мгновений Кадфаэль постоял, оперевшись на внешнюю стену аббатства и закрыв глаза; волна необоснованного страха прокатилась по его телу. Вернулась тупая боль в заживающих ранах. Он был слишком стар для этого. Возникло ощущение, что каждый день прожитых им пятидесяти лет лёг ему на плечи. Кадфаэль пошёл по дороге, ведущей на восток, обогнул стены аббатства и вошёл в рощу деревьев, растущих возле ручья. Скрывшись в зарослях кустов у воды, он стал ждать наступления сумерек.

Солнце опустилось за горизонт уже добрых полчаса назад, когда Кадфаэль очнулся от лёгкой дремоты, в которую успел погрузиться. Оперевшись на посох, он заставил себя подняться на ноги и направился к берегу мельничного ручья. Поискав пару мгновений, обнаружил лодку старого Дифеда, привязанную там же, где и всегда в конце дня. Кадфаэль забрался в неё, взялся за вёсла, переплыл на другой берег, привязал лодку там и оставил на её скамье пенни.  
Затем он пошёл на юг вдоль реки, держась края леса. Он надеялся достичь того места вниз по течению, где обычно можно было найти в этот час старого Мадога — чтобы тот отвёз его дальше. Некоторое время он продолжал свой путь в одиночестве. Затем услышал позади себя звук — хруст ветки, сломавшейся под чьей-то ногой. Кадфаэль стремительно обернулся, подняв посох для защиты. Из мрака возник силуэт человека; светлые волосы вспыхнули в тусклом свете луны.  
— Ох, Кадфаэль! — это был мягкий голос брата Марка, в котором слышалась поддразнивающая укоризна. — Ты готов проявить насилие по отношению к собрату-монаху? Ты воистину низко пал!  
— Марк! Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Я весьма искусен в том, чтобы следовать за преступниками, которые пытаются остаться незамеченными. Помнишь молодого Джоселина Люси? — Кадфаэль устало кивнул. — Стало быть, сейчас ты спасаешься бегством, отказываясь отстоять свою правоту, как много раз прежде отстаивал правоту остальных.  
— Марк, ты не понимаешь. Я — не ложно обвинённый молодой мирянин. Я — брат Шрусберийской обители, изгнанный своим аббатом. У меня нет выбора, кроме как уйти.  
— Но тебя обвинили ложно, Кадфаэль. Освин мне всё рассказал. — В глазах Марка вспыхнуло нечто такое, что, будь он менее благочестив, можно было бы назвать гневом. — Я знаю, что ты невиновен, так почему ты не пытаешься это доказать? Отец приор даже не утверждён в должности аббата. Он просто управляет монастырём до того момента, как Радульфу найдут замену, — что даёт ему лишь временную власть. Почему бы тебе не отправиться со мной в приют Святого Жиля и не подождать там, пока прибудет новый аббат?  
— Я никогда не смогу вернуться. Меня изгнали навсегда, и больше нет Радульфа, который мог бы меня спасти. И даже если бы вопрос этого ложного обвинения вновь подняли, у меня нет уверенности, что новый аббат будет столь же снисходителен к моим странностям, как Хериберт и Радульф. — Кадфаэль взглянул на стоявшего перед ним молодого монаха, на его серьёзное лицо в ярком лунном свете. — Ах, Марк. В тебе столько веры в людей. Должно быть, тебе тяжело видеть, что они могут быть порочны. Что ж, я тоже порочен. Я пытался жить созерцательной жизнью. На самом деле, я был этим счастлив, однако Господь счёл должным выслать меня из Шрусбери. Возможно, это изгнание — испытание, которое я должен вынести, дабы стать более достойным Его любви и милости. Посему я последую своей судьбе и буду счастлив, делая это.  
На лице Марка отразилось сомнение, но Кадфаэль успокаивающе накрыл его руку своей.  
— Со мной всё будет в порядке, Марк. Я пересеку границу Уэльса, найду для себя местечко в какой-нибудь деревне и буду какое-то время выращивать свои травы и варить снадобья. Я приму то, что даёт мне Господь, и удовольствуюсь этим.  
Кадфаэль забросил свою кожаную суму повыше на плечо, взял посох и повернулся, собираясь продолжить путь.  
— В таком случае прощай, брат Кадфаэль. Надеюсь вскоре тебя увидеть.  
Кадфаэль не ответил — лишь, не оборачиваясь, поднял руку в прощальном жесте и пошёл дальше.

Как Кадфаэль и надеялся, пройдя ещё немного вдоль реки вниз по течению, он обнаружил старого Мадога, который дремал, вытянувшись на дне своей маленькой рыбацкой лодки, сплетённой из ивняка и обтянутой кожей. Кадфаэль постучал посохом по борту лодки. Наполовину проснувшись, Мадог несколько раз моргнул, а затем, увидев силуэт Кадфаэля в лунном свете, произнёс:  
— Сегодня никаких перевозок, странник. Ступай своей дорогой, — и он лёг обратно на дно лодки, собираясь снова уснуть.  
— Никаких исключений даже для старого друга, Мадог?  
— Брат Кадфаэль? — Мадог резко сел и выбрался из лодки. — Ты скрываешься под чужой личиной, брат? Случилась какая-то беда, и ты ведёшь расследование? Я могу тебе помочь?  
Кадфаэль снисходительно улыбнулся при виде неуёмного рвения лодочника. Мадог много раз помогал найти разгадки тайн, которыми Кадфаэль занимался все эти годы.  
— Нет, Мадог, не в этот раз. И брата Кадфаэля больше нет. Отныне я просто Кадфаэль.  
Мадог устремил на него долгий тяжёлый взгляд, а затем склонил голову.  
— Я всё гадал, когда же это наконец случится. Хм. В этом виноват приор Роберт — а об остальном ты расскажешь мне сам. Он ненавидел тебя долгие годы. Бьюсь об заклад, он выдумал какое-то ложное обвинение. Да проклянёт Господь этого не в меру властолюбивого ублюдка!  
— Мадог! Ты не должен говорить подобных слов! Отец приор сделал то, что должен был сделать перед лицом обвинений, которые я не смог полностью опровергнуть. Не тебе и не мне судить его. — Кадфаэль глубоко вздохнул и подумал — жаль, что он сам не верит своим словам. — Это во власти одного лишь Господа.  
— В таком случае, скажу я тебе, хорошо бы Господь разобрался с этим поскорее! Что ж, залезай в лодку, Кадфаэль, и я отвезу тебя куда пожелаешь.  
— Провези меня немного вниз по реке, Мадог. Это всё, что мне нужно. Спасибо тебе, друг мой.  
Мадог придержал лодку, пока Кадфаэль не забрался в неё и не устроился осторожно на скамье. Затем залез сам, выгреб на середину реки и направил лодку вниз по течению.

Днём позже Кадфаэль обнаружил себя в Уэльсе, на расстоянии мили или около того от границы. Мадог, не приняв отказа, перевёз его через границу и на рассвете высадил возле города Кнокина. Оказавшись на берегу, Кадфаэль вскоре почувствовал усталость после бессонной ночи и из-за боли в едва заживших рубцах. Найдя заброшенный амбар, он наскоро подкрепился хлебом и вяленым мясом, а затем лёг спать.  
Кадфаэля разбудил звук шагов снаружи амбара. Была уже ночь, и, опасаясь разбойников, он потянулся за своим посохом — который нащупал возле ноги. Трухлявая деревянная дверь качнулась в сторону, и вслед за фонарём, в котором горела свеча, в амбаре показалась высокая фигура. Свет коснулся лица Кадфаэля, человек остановился и высоко поднял фонарь — осветивший усталое лицо Хью Берингара, помощника шерифа Шропширского.  
Кадфаэль выпустил посох и сел — куда быстрее, чем следовало бы. От боли в ранах он коротко застонал; затёкшие конечности тоже были против столь поспешных движений. Хью бросился вперёд, опустился на колени рядом с Кадфаэлем и поддержал его, обняв сильной рукой.  
— Хью, ты не должен здесь находиться. Возвращайся в Шрусбери; со мной всё в полном порядке. — Хью недоверчиво взглянул на него. — Меня не нужно спасать, уверяю.  
— Со всем должным почтением, старый друг, я никуда не вернусь. Ты ранен, одинок и нуждаешься в моей помощи — что бы ни думали об этом твои кости, старый крестоносец.  
Хью снял с плеча бурдюк с разбавленным водой вином и поднёс его горлышко к губам Кадфаэля. Тёплая сладковатая влага слегка привела Кадфаэля в чувство. Он закашлялся, сел и слегка отодвинулся от столь желанной близости тёплого тела своего друга.  
— Тебе сказал брат Марк? — Кадфаэль взглянул на Хью снизу вверх. — Или это был брат Освин?  
— Это был брат Марк — а должен был быть ты, Кадфаэль! Почему ты ушёл тайком, не сказав мне ни слова? Марк утверждает, что ты невиновен — в чём бы они тебя ни обвинили. Так зачем эти тайны?  
Какое-то мгновение Кадфаэль молчал, а затем сказал:  
— Я не хотел тебя втягивать. У тебя и так уже было достаточно проблем с Элин и с графом Роджером.  
— Кадфаэль! Ты — мой самый дорогой друг во всём мире. Думаешь, я не захотел бы узнать, что тебя изгнали из аббатства? Лишили той жизни, которую ты сам для себя избрал?  
Кадфаэль пожал плечами, но ничего не ответил.  
— Что ж, благо, я тебя наконец выследил. Немного золота и гораздо больше вина — и благодаря этому подкупу Мадог привёл меня к тебе. У меня сразу возникла мысль, что ты спишь здесь — хотя в Кнокине есть хороший постоялый двор, — Хью фыркнул. — Дни твоего монашества окончены. Больше нет нужды умерщвлять плоть, тебе об этом известно. Временами ты ведёшь себя нелепо, Кадфаэль. — Он помолчал и тоже глотнул вина. — У тебя есть еда?  
Кадфаэль молча показал ему хлеб, мясо и кожаную флягу с водой, отдающей уксусом. Хью возвёл очи горе, сходил туда, где оставил свои седельные вьюки, и вернулся с собственной, гораздо большей сумой с провизией, а также с ещё одним бурдюком вина.  
Кадфаэль криво усмехнулся и принял из рук Хью по большому куску сыра и хлеба — гораздо лучшего, чем тот, что был у него.  
— Так что же ты теперь собираешься делать, старый друг? Теперь, когда твоя созерцательная жизнь подошла к концу. Вернёшься к мирским трудам, которыми занимался прежде? Или, возможно, тебе стоит разыскать Ричальдис и завершить то, что вы начали столько лет назад. Маннерли недалеко отсюда. Я слышал, что она всё ещё живёт там с Эдвином и его молодой женой.  
Кадфаэль прожевал еду и заговорил:  
— Нет, я уже слишком стар, чтобы быть солдатом — или возлюбленным. Я тихо удалюсь в маленькую деревню здесь, в Уэльсе, и буду травником.  
— Невероятное честолюбие. Так в чём хоть тебя обвинили? — добавил Хью, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал небрежно. — Брат Марк так мне и не сказал.  
Должен ли он ответить? Из всех людей меньше всего Кадфаэлю хотелось рассказывать обстоятельства своего изгнания Хью. Именно поэтому он ушёл тайком — чтобы не пришлось говорить Хью, человеку, которого он любил больше всего на свете, что его обвинили в мужеложестве. Более того, ему не хотелось признаваться, что хоть сейчас это и являлось ложью, но когда-то было правдой. Кадфаэль взглянул на лицо Хью, на его резкие черты, слабо освещённые тусклым мерцающим огоньком свечи в фонаре. Но как он может не сказать Хью? Кадфаэль был уверен, что Хью — единственный человек во всём мире, который поймёт, а не убежит, не дослушав.  
Возможно, ему придало смелости разлившееся внутри тепло от вина — но он рассказал всё.  
— Что ж, Хью. Меня обвинили, что я вступил в содомский грех с одним из своих братьев. Это обвинение, безусловно, лживо, но после того, как меня подвергли бичеванию и оставили поразмыслить о своих грехах, отец приор потребовал, чтобы я поклялся на священных останках Святой Уиннифред, что ни разу не познал в плотском смысле тела другого мужчины. — Всё это время Кадфаэль смотрел на фонарь, но сейчас снова взглянул в тёмно-синие глаза Хью. — Я не мог этого сделать, Хью. Я не мог поклясться, что ни разу не познал тела другого мужчины, — потому что познал в своё время.  
Кадфаэль ждал, что выражение лица Хью изменится. Но во взгляде Хью по-прежнему светились дружелюбие и поддержка, как если бы Кадфаэль сознался в наиболее невинном грехе из тех, которые озвучивают на исповедях, — а не в одном из самых худших.  
Хью улыбнулся и мягко заговорил:  
— Кадфаэль, не так уж неслыханно, чтобы мужчина — тем более, мужчина, настолько вовлечённый в прошлом в мирские дела, как ты, — раз-другой согрешил подобным образом. Со мной-то это точно было. Если расскажешь мне свою историю, я расскажу тебе свою.  
Кадфаэль моргнул, на миг ошеломлённый откровенностью разговора. Но затем снова взяли верх то ли вино, то ли облегчение от признания — и он начал свою историю.  
Это произошло, когда они шли маршем через Францию, на пути в Италию и к Босфору, — именно тогда он повстречал Жиля де Монтгомери. Испытанный рыцарь, оставивший за плечами множество битв, Жиль взял юного Кадфаэля под крыло и научил его многим вещам, касающимся солдатской жизни. Они стали любовниками первой ночью, проведённой в Альпах, когда Жиль разделил и одеяло, и тепло обнажённых тел с неискушённым, но полным желания молодым Кадфаэлем. К тому времени прошло много месяцев с тех пор, как им обоим доводилось ложиться с женщинами, и вся их накопившаяся страсть обратилась друг на друга.  
Их отношения казались им совершенно естественными — ничего похожего на страшное зло, о котором предупреждают священники. Обычные товарищеские отношения превратились в еженощные плотские утехи. Собратья Кадфаэля по оружию начали шутить по поводу того, как много времени он проводит со столь высокорождённым рыцарем. Сержант Кадфаэля Рис, человек старше его, который был с ним из одной деревни и вступил в войско в то же самое время, был единственным, кто никогда не зубоскалил — хоть и предостерегал Кадфаэля против столь близкой привязанности к товарищу-солдату, в особенности если тот выше по рождению. Но в жилах Кадфаэля текла горячая молодая кровь, и он не собирался прислушиваться к предупреждениям Риса. Они с Жилем были вместе до дня смерти последнего.  
Кадфаэль содрогнулся, вспомнив, как кровь возлюбленного текла по его лицу из глубокой раны на голове. Не обращая внимания на тяжесть кольчуги, он подхватил Жиля, когда тот упал со своего боевого коня, и они вдвоём покатились по песку Святой земли, пропитанному кровью их товарищей. Какое-то время оба лежали как мёртвые — пока сражение не удалилось в сторону и они не остались одни. Кадфаэль баюкал в объятиях тело возлюбленного, желая лишь одного — удержать вытекающую из него жизнь. Жиль взглянул на него снизу вверх, улыбнулся обычной для него кривой ухмылкой, коснулся щеки Кадфаэля двумя пальцами и, испустив последний вздох, обвис на его руках.  
Кадфаэль сидел там, со всех сторон окружённый смертью, и скорбная удача хранила его от попадания случайной стрелы. Только когда битва снова начала приближаться к нему, он почувствовал, как его тянут за руку, и услышал голос сержанта Риса, пробивающийся сквозь нарастающий лязг оружия: «Пойдём, Кадфаэль, ты должен уйти, парень. Оставь его сейчас же, говорю тебе, пошли!». Настойчивость в его голосе разбила оцепенение Кадфаэля как раз вовремя, чтобы тот успел поднять свой меч и отбить удар одного из сарацин.  
После этой битвы Кадфаэль сражался, словно одержимый демоном. Ничто его не заботило. Долгие месяцы он думал, что его душа осталась с Жилем. Он совершал жестокие деяния, что до сих пор преследовали его в ночных кошмарах. Затем встретил в Антиохии Мариам, и она вновь научила его чувствовать. Она держала его в объятиях, когда ему снились кошмары, слушала его бесконечные истории и искренне его любила. Ему было жаль оставлять её, но он по-прежнему чувствовал себя чужаком в тех землях и хотел ещё раз увидеть свою страну.  
Только вернувшись в Англию, он решил, что должен искупить грехи, которые совершил, будучи солдатом, надев монашескую рясу. Покой, что принесла ему созерцательная жизнь, был бесценен. Кадфаэль посвятил свою жизнь Господу, отдался на милость Его — и понял, что никогда не был так счастлив.  
— Теперь ты видишь, Хью, — я не могу поклясться, что ни разу не познал тела другого мужчины. Если бы я дал подобную клятву, это было бы преступлением по отношению к Святой Уиннифред. — Кадфаэль опустил взгляд на землю, а затем вновь посмотрел на Хью. — И преступлением по отношению к Жилю.  
Выражение глаз Хью невозможно было разглядеть в предрассветном сумраке.  
— Я вижу это, Кадфаэль. Но ты не одинок, как я уже сказал. Многие из нас поддавались за свою жизнь подобным искушениям. Осмелюсь сказать, даже у отца приора есть его собственная, глубоко сокрытая ото всех, тайная вина. — Его улыбка коротко блеснула в темноте. — Моя история далеко не столь необычна, как твоя. Мой соблазнитель был всего лишь моим приятелем-пажом — в ту пору, когда я состоял на службе у графа Ранульфа. Я был ещё совсем юн и ничего не знал о женских чарах… Впрочем, Аэльрика я любил — на свой отроческий манер. Мы утешали друг друга, когда Ранульф пребывал в дурном расположении духа, и согревали холодными ночами.  
— И с тех пор ты больше никогда не испытывал подобных порывов? — рискнул спросить Кадфаэль.  
Какое-то мгновение Хью молчал, а затем задал встречный вопрос:  
— А ты, Кадфаэль?  
Кадфаэль хотел ответить отрицательно, хотел оставить всё так, как оно есть. Но какая-то часть его, всё ещё пребывающая в приятной расслабленности от вина, побудила сказать:  
— Испытывал, Хью. Только один раз.  
Он почувствовал, как рука Хью легла ему на плечо — прикосновение, которое должно было послужить грубоватой поддержкой, но вместо этого оказалось чрезвычайно волнующим. Кадфаэль почувствовал, что подаётся навстречу. Более того, ему хотелось прижаться к этому стройному сильному телу и почувствовать, как Хью обнимет его обеими руками. Какой-то миг рука Хью оставалась на широком плече Кадфаэля, а затем скользнула между лопаток.  
Обнимая Кадфаэля одной рукой, Хью тихо сказал:  
— И я тоже, мой друг, один раз. Должен ли я говорить больше?  
— Нет, Хью. Воистину, это было бы неосмотрительно с твоей стороны. Я оставил аббатство, но не своё призвание. Я всё ещё соблюдаю обет целомудрия и буду соблюдать его до самой смерти.  
— Ты с самого начала был послан, чтобы мучить меня, Кадфаэль, — сказал Хью, внезапно поднимаясь на ноги. — Во имя Господа, человече, ты теперь свободен, свободен любить кого захочешь, быть с тем, с кем пожелаешь. Зачем отвергать свою сущность — сейчас? Созерцание подошло к концу, Кадфаэль, жизнь начинается вновь. Возьми её. — Он протянул Кадфаэлю руку.  
Кадфаэль отвернулся и покачал головой.  
Упорный, как и всегда, Хью опустился на колени рядом с Кадфаэлем и взял его за руку.  
— Должен ли я сказать это вновь? Я скажу. Кадфаэль, ты всегда был мне хорошим и верным другом, но уже несколько лет я чувствую к тебе большее, чем просто дружеское расположение. Я ощущаю с тобой связь, какую никогда не ощущал ни с одним другим мужчиной. Это больше, чем дружба. Я знаю это, и ты тоже знаешь.  
Кадфаэль продолжал смотреть в сторону, не желая, чтобы Хью увидел ответную любовь в его глазах. Но Хью обхватил его лицо ладонями и заставил снова повернуться к себе. Тёмно-синие глаза смотрели в светло-голубые — и когда Хью нашёл то, что искал, он прикрыл глаза, наклонился вперёд и позволил своим губам мазнуть по губам Кадфаэля. Словно искра вспыхнула между ними. Охваченный болью и отчаянием, опьянённый вином, Кадфаэль в последний раз поддался плотскому желанию. Он поцеловал Хью со всей страстью, скопившейся за годы воздержания.  
Руки исследовали исподнее бельё, шоссы были стащены вниз и отброшены в сторону. Тело Хью было гибким, ладони, которыми он ласкал Кадфаэля, — мозолистыми от упражнений с мечом. Руки Кадфаэля тоже были покрыты мозолями благодаря работе в гербарии, и когда он в первый раз провёл рукой по члену Хью, а затем скользнул ладонями по ягодицам и развёл их в стороны, это однозначно было прикосновение мужчины. Когда Кадфаэль погладил тайное место Хью, тот охнул и пробормотал ему на ухо:  
— Да, сделай это. Сделай! Умоляю!  
Охваченный страстью, Кадфаэль развернул Хью спиной к себе. Задрал их туники, поплевал на руки, чтобы облегчить проникновение, и медленно, болезненно медленно толкнулся внутрь. Больше не осталось слов — только блаженная теснота, ощущение чужого стройного тела и невероятно аппетитные ягодицы, сжимающиеся от его движений. Ему понадобилось только несколько сильных толчков, чтобы кончить. Ещё немного Кадфаэль поласкал умелой рукой член Хью, и вскоре оба лежали, выжатые досуха, и Хью свернулся в тёплых объятиях Кадфаэля. Затем они уснули — и проснулись, когда солнце было уже высоко в небе и светило в щели между досками сарая.  
Кадфаэль проснулся первым; во сне он бесстыдно распростёрся поверх спящего Хью. В первые мгновения он не помнил, что произошло накануне, — только страдал от полузабытого ощущения избытка вина и недостатка еды. Затем взглянул вниз, на своё тело. При виде собственной наготы Кадфаэль немедленно одёрнул тунику и откатился в сторону. Хью, лишившись тепла его тела, проснулся и сел; подол его туники упал вниз, скрывая следы их совокупления.  
Снаружи послышалась возня, и Хью вскочил на ноги, хватая свой отброшенный в сторону меч. Кадфаэль тоже встал и взял на изготовку посох. Дверь открылась, и показался брат Марк.  
Он скользнул по ним взглядом, но, казалось, не заметил ничего — ни того, что на них не было шосс, ни общего растрёпанного вида. Впрочем, благодаря своей невинности он и впрямь ничего не замечал. Марк счастливо улыбнулся, не понимая, чему стал свидетелем, и заговорил прежде, чем оба они успели произнести хоть слово.  
— Брат, милорд Берингар, хорошие новости! Отец приор так и не станет аббатом! Радульфу нашли замену, и новый аббат велел мне найти тебя, чтобы обсудить твоё дело. Он приговорил отца приора к трёхдневному заточению в келье за то, что он велел тебя высечь, Кадфаэль. Наш новый отец аббат — хороший человек, он много слышал о вас обоих от Радульфа и от брата Хериберта. Он внимательно выслушает всё, что ты готов ему рассказать, я уверен. Однако я должен скорее вернуться и сказать, что ты придёшь.  
Кадфаэль стоял, ошеломлённый внезапным поворотом событий, всё ещё держа в поднятой руке посох. То, что ему даруется возможность вернуться к созерцательной жизни, несмотря на его ужасный грех, воистину означало, что Господь не оставил его своей милостью. Он кивнул брату Марку и сказал:  
— Тогда поспеши домой, Марк. Скажи новому аббату — как его имя?  
— Мартин, брат. Он прибыл из Линкольнского аббатства. Ты придёшь скоро?  
— Скажи аббату Мартину, что я буду вскоре после тебя. Мне нужно кое-что обсудить с милордом Берингаром.  
Марк улыбнулся им обоим, повернулся и ушёл.  
В молчании Хью и Кадфаэль отыскали и натянули свои шоссы. Кадфаэль был рад, что Хью ничего не говорит, поскольку боялся того, что он скажет, когда наконец нарушит тишину. И миг спустя эти страхи оправдались — потому что Хью произнёс:  
— Значит, так, да? На тебе не оставили живого места, тебя изгнали из аббатства по ложному обвинению, а теперь ты поползёшь обратно, чтобы молить о прощении, в то время как твоему мучителю велено посидеть три дня в его уютной тёплой келье?!  
— Да, именно это я должен сделать, Хью. Я более непригоден для внешнего мира. — Кадфаэль глубоко вздохнул. — Нигде я не был счастлив так, как в аббатстве. Поэтому я должен вернуться — если, конечно, мне это позволят. — Он встретился с Хью взглядом. — И поскольку мне сказали возвращаться, думаю, справедливость будет восстановлена.  
— А что насчёт сегодняшнего утра? Ты похоронишь его так же глубоко, как похоронил Жиля де Монтгомери? И я стану всего лишь ещё одним твоим неприятным воспоминанием, ещё одним поводом для покаяния?  
— Сегодняшнее утро, Хью, было чудесным. — Кадфаэль не собирался говорить Хью о грехе, что сопутствовал восторгу. — Но через эти чудесные мгновения Господь показал, что мне предназначено продолжить созерцательную жизнь. Я должен вернуться. Это был такой прекрасный опыт мирской жизни, какого у меня не было никогда. Я не могу просить Господа о милости большей, чем эта. Ты подарил мне счастье, которое я заберу с собой в могилу. То, что ты любил меня настолько, чтобы отдаться, станет для меня величайшим сокровищем. Это будет восхитительное воспоминание.  
Глаза Хью были подозрительно яркими, и Кадфаэль с трудом мог это вынести.  
— Что — что, если бы Марк не пришёл этим утром? Это было бы только один раз? Или мы познавали бы друг друга вновь и вновь, до полного изнеможения?  
Кадфаэль сглотнул, но всё же заставил себя мягко проговорить:  
— Ох, Хью, это в любом случае было бы только один раз. У тебя есть жена и обязанности в Шрусбери. Как бы мы смогли жить вместе, зная, что наши отношения построены на грехе? Нет, лучше познать друг друга только раз и иметь возможность хранить это драгоценное воспоминание. — Кадфаэль сделал шаг навстречу Хью, хоть и не собирался позволять себе его коснуться — несмотря на страстное желание прижать к себе. Он почувствовал, что Хью подался ему навстречу, и чуть отступил назад. — Я надеюсь, что ты не будешь тосковать по мне после этого. — Кадфаэль заставил себя улыбнуться. — Или сгорать от страсти. Ты должен относиться к этому легко, в противном случае мы больше не сможем быть друзьями — а это лишит нас всего счастья, что мы обрели друг с другом.  
Хью резко кивнул, зажмурился, сморгнул слёзы и снова открыл глаза. Затем улыбнулся — кривой печальной усмешкой.  
— Если бы я только мог перестать быть твоим другом, Кадфаэль. Что бы ты делал со своими тайнами, если бы тебя не поддерживали мои острый меч и не столь острый разум?  
— Ты клевещешь на себя, Хью, — твой разум столь же остёр, как и твой меч, ты просто временами неправильно им пользуешься.  
Хью сделал движение, собираясь похлопать Кадфаэля по плечу, но вместо этого крепко обнял его одной рукой. Прижав Кадфаэля к себе, он прошептал:  
— Я никогда этого не забуду, и я не могу пообещать, что не возжелаю ещё одного такого же утра, Кадфаэль. Но я буду счастлив, если ты будешь счастлив в своём монастыре, и я буду твоим другом до самой своей смерти. — Он отстранился и нахмурился. — Но если тебя не примут назад, ты должен прийти ко мне.  
Не ответив ни да, ни нет, Кадфаэль крепко обнял Хью обеими руками. Они выпустили друг друга одновременно и вместе упаковали нехитрые пожитки Кадфаэля, прежде чем уйти. Хью не дал Кадфаэлю идти пешком и повёз его обратно в Шрусбери, усадив позади себя на своего коня. Кадфаэль никогда не любил настолько огромных верховых лошадей — даже когда был солдатом, — и предпочёл бы вместо этого ехать на своём старом муле Дэйзи. Когда они достигли лошадиной переправы чуть выше по реке, которой Хью воспользовался предыдущей ночью, Хью велел Кадфаэлю перестать ворчать.

Днём позже Кадфаэль лежал ничком, распростёршись крестом, на полу в здании капитула и слушал решение нового аббата.  
— Брат Кадфаэль, тебя обвинили в том, что ты вступил в содомский грех с одним из братьев этой обители. Кто обвиняет его в этом?  
Заговорил молодой монах, совсем недавно принявший постриг; его дрожащий голос колебался между тенором взрослого мужчины и детским дискантом.  
— Я, брат Иосиф, был тем, кто подтвердил это обвинение, отец аббат. Однако сейчас я должен покаяться перед вами, перед моими братьями и перед братом Кадфаэлем, что меня вынудили сделать это. Это было ложное обвинение, отец аббат, и меня заставили его подтвердить.  
Среди собравшихся монахов прокатился ропот. Сам Кадфаэль пошевелился, не поднимаясь с пола, чувствуя, что к этому приложил безжалостную, хоть и искусную руку брат Марк. Какой юнец сумел бы устоять перед его решительностью, скромностью и святостью?  
Аббат подождал, пока братия успокоится, и только потом продолжил:  
— Что ж, брат, и кто заставил тебя подтвердить это ложное обвинение?  
Кадфаэль услышал знакомый сухой кашель приора Роберта, которого вызвали на собрание капитула, хотя его покаянное заключение ещё не было окончено. Затем брат Иосиф ответил:  
— Это были брат Жером и приор Роберт, отец аббат.  
— Я благодарю тебя, брат Иосиф. Ты проведёшь неделю в своей келье на хлебе и воде, размышляя о слабости, что позволила тебе поддаться подобному принуждению.  
— Да, отец аббат.  
— Брат Кадфаэль, вставай и садись. — Кадфаэль неуклюже поднялся на ноги и занял своё место на деревянной скамье рядом с братом Освином, который поприветствовал его лучезарной улыбкой.  
Аббат — теперь Кадфаэль заметил, что это мужчина его возраста, с добрым и живым лицом, — продолжил говорить.  
— Приор Роберт и брат Жером, я отказываюсь понимать, как вы могли совершить столь гнусный поступок по отношению к собрату. Что вам есть сказать в свою защиту?  
Двое монахов вышли вперёд. Приор Роберт заговорил первым — несмотря ни на что, держа голову так же высоко, как и всегда.  
— Отец аббат, я сознаю, что мы поступили недостойно, однако это послужило во благо нашему любимому аббатству. Брат Кадфаэль оказывает опасное влияние на более молодых братьев и всегда выказывал слишком много интереса к миру за стенами аббатства. Я лишь хотел избавить нас от человека, приносящего столько хлопот.  
— Я много слышал о том, каким образом брат Кадфаэль «приносит хлопоты», приор Роберт. Согласно утверждениям брата Хериберта и Радульфа, последнего аббата этой обители, эти «хлопоты» и его «интерес к миру за стенами аббатства» спасли множество жизней в этом городе и графстве и принесли великую славу нашему аббатству и городу Шрусбери. — Глаза нового аббата сузились. — Вне всякого сомнения, от этого не может быть ничего, кроме добра. Брата Кадфаэля следует принять обратно немедленно.  
При этих словах брат Жером вышел вперёд, бросил на Кадфаэля быстрый, полный превосходства взгляд и заговорил:  
— Одно мгновение, отец аббат, если позволите. Обвинение, записанное на бумаге, воистину ложно, как вы уже выяснили. Однако когда брата Кадфаэля попросили поклясться, что он ни разу не познал тела другого мужчины, он не смог этого сделать. Возможно, он сумеет нам это объяснить?  
У Кадфаэля упало сердце. Сейчас ему придётся сознаться перед аббатом в грехе своего прошлого перед лицом всех братьев. Теперь уже в двух своих грехах, осознал он, вспомнив минувшее утро. Усмешка Хью мелькнула перед его мысленным взором, пока он пытался взять себя в руки.  
Но аббат заговорил прежде, чем Кадфаэль успел открыть рот.  
— До того, как прийти к нам, Кадфаэль был мирским человеком, разве не так, брат Кадфаэль? — Кадфаэль молча кивнул. — По всей видимости, этот грех был совершён до того, как он вступил в аббатство — где смог покаяться и защитить себя от дальнейших случаев грехопадения. Я вновь прав, брат? — Кадфаэль снова кивнул, по-прежнему не в силах вымолвить ни слова. — Затем он исповедался в совершённом грехе одному из моих предшественников, и более тут говорить не о чем. Это всё, брат Жером?  
Лицо Жерома покраснело, как верёная свёкла. Приор Роберт издал неразборчивый звук и попытался заговорить, но отец аббат поднялся на ноги и сказал:  
— В таком случае, сегодняшнее собрание капитула окончено, а приор Роберт и брат Жером приговариваются к двухнедельному заточению в кельях, дабы поразмыслить о своих грехах лжесвидетельства, гордыни и властолюбия. — Положив руку на свой наперсный крест, символ аббатской власти, он добавил: — В особенности властолюбия. Хлеб и вода раз в день, я полагаю, брат Петр. — Аббат спустился с возвышения, на котором стояло его кресло, и подошёл к Кадфаэлю. — Вне всяких сомнений, брат, после возвращения в аббатство ты захочешь прийти ко мне на исповедь?  
Кадфаэль кивнул и ответил:  
— Да, отец аббат. Благодарю вас за справедливое и милосердное решение.  
— Не о чём говорить, брат, всё это было лишь мышиной вознёй. После исповеди ты должен будешь поведать мне о каких-нибудь своих приключениях. Я жажду услышать историю о том, как ты разговаривал с королём Стефаном! — Губы аббата — довольно чувственные, как только сейчас заметил Кадфаэль, — изогнулись в улыбке. — Наш грозный король действительно образчик мужской красоты, как о нём говорят?  
Позже, во второй половине дня, во всём исповедовавшись отцу аббату и получив полное отпущение грехов и гораздо более лёгкую епитимью, чем рассчитывал, Кадфаэль вернулся в свой гербарий. Там к нему присоединился брат Освин и, помогая размешивать микстуры в горшках, пересказал сплетни обо всём, что произошло за два дня отсутствия Кадфаэля.  
Когда сгустились сумерки, Кадфаэль начал убирать горшки и развешивать травы для просушки — как вдруг услышал донёсшийся от двери кашель.  
— Значит, вернулся к нормальной жизни, Кадфаэль? Каждая травинка на своём месте, каждая бутыль на своей полке, каждый монах в своей келье?  
Кадфаэлю не требовалось поднимать голову, чтобы увидеть Хью — который стоял, оперевшись о косяк и заложив большие пальцы за свой рыцарский пояс. Всё же Кадфаэль повернулся — и ответил на дерзость Хью лёгкой улыбкой.  
— Воистину, милорд Берингар. А у тебя дома все цыплята на месте? Как Элин и твой сын?  
— Они в порядке. — Хью вошёл, остановился рядом с Кадфаэлем возле рабочего стола и принялся играть пробкой от бутыли. — А ты-то сам в порядке, Кадфаэль? Ты счастлив? Ты действительно находишься там, где хочешь быть?  
— Да, Хью. Я в порядке, я счастлив, и я нахожусь в единственном месте, где хочу провести оставшиеся годы. Я осенён Господней милостью и благодатью. У меня есть ты в качестве друга. — Усмешка Хью была кривой. — Я всё ещё здоров и приношу пользу своим братьям и жителям Шрусбери. Это всё, что мне нужно, чтобы быть счастливым в этом мире. — Кадфаэль взглянул Хью в глаза и широко улыбнулся, вложив в эту улыбку всю любовь и привязанность, что испытывал к этому дорогому для него человеку. Затем отвернулся и снова принялся развешивать свои травы.  
Какой-то миг Кадфаэль ощущал на себе взгляд Хью. Затем почувствовал, как рука Хью сжала его руку, и Хью ушёл. Кадфаэль прикрыл глаза и позволил себе ненадолго отдаться во власть грусти. Впрочем, вскоре она прошла, и он продолжил работу, пока колокола не зазвонили к вечерне.


End file.
